


【盾冬】Day14：Sensory Deprivation

by flymetothemoon16



Series: Kinktober 2016 [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Thunderbolts (Comics)
Genre: Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hydra Steve Rogers, Kinktober, Kinktober 2016, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Torture
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16
Summary: 雷霆刊，蛇盾x冬之一，这个梗我果然写不来……





	

他唯一还能做的事情是呼吸。

呼气、吸气、呼气、吸气。唯有气流通过肺部时轻微的起伏——紧紧包裹着身体的束缚衣让他无法吸入维生之外的更多空气，将他依旧束缚在这冰冷阴暗囚室的地面上。

将漂浮的灵魂束缚在肉体之中。

他在黑暗中漂浮着，没有颜色、没有声音、没有气味、没有温度、没有知觉。耳塞、眼罩、口塞、束缚衣，这些东西对他施加束缚的压迫感曾是如此清晰，然而在不知道过去了多久之后（几天？还是仅仅只有几个小时？他不记得上次感到饥饿是什么时候了），他已经无法再意识到自己是被束缚的了。

就好像他本来就没有五感一般——黑暗仿佛温柔的海洋，溶解了他的身体——就像他已经死了。

他不知道自己是活着还是死了，在某些时候（很长一段时间）里这两者并无分别，武器没有自我，即使那时候他仍能感觉到手上鲜血温暖的触感。即使那时候他仍会做梦。

是了，他仍然可以做梦，冬兵会梦到什么呢，是枪支冷硬的触感和手指沾上的火药味道（仿佛从上辈子起就伴随着他般的令人安心），女孩一片旋转的红色舞裙衣角（不，不要再去想小娜），还是有着阳光一样金色头发的看不清脸的男人？

他以为他可以重操旧业——那是为了史蒂夫，他告诉自己内心仍旧属于冬兵的那一部分，为了史蒂夫他什么都可以做。

但是他失败了。

这是惩罚吗？史蒂夫。他在无法发声的胸中一遍又一遍地默念那个名字，在黑暗中变幻的五光十色的梦境中试图抓紧男人的面容。他现在在何处？他变成了什么样子？在漫长而缓慢的刑讯间隙他的拷问者蹲下身来，女人嘶嘶的声音像是毒蛇一样冰冷。她说：“这是史蒂夫的命令。”

带着血的唾液从他肿胀的舌头边缘流下来，他的声音就像破损的生锈铁片，每一个音节割在喉咙里都带着血腥味。“你以为我会相信吗？希尔‘局长’？”

“呵，这很容易。”女人站了起来，她的声音里满是嘲讽的怜悯。“你很快就会明白了。”

刚被关进这间囚室的时候他还记得空气的触感是潮湿而冰冷的，恒温系统一直低声地运转着，仍然有灰尘的霉味钻进鼻腔，地板坚硬，押送他的特工们的皮靴发出低沉整齐的声响——现在他已经什么都感觉不到了，连感觉的记忆也正在消失。

也许他马上就要死了，也许他已经死了？史蒂夫，他在黑暗中无声地嘶叫着男人的名字，魔方女孩、雷霆特工队、预言者、内战——人世间的事情离他好像已经有几光年那么遥远（他也曾生活在那一端仅仅几天之前？），在他失去感觉的缺氧的头脑中，在一片混沌与黑暗之中，唯有这个短短的、三个音节的名字是他唯一能抓紧的柱石（为了什么？）。

他仅能抓紧它在他真正死去之前（痛苦是否会拖长时间？）。

 

他听到一阵雷鸣般的轰隆声。

过了很久——他已经失去判断时间的能力——他才意识到自己因为这声音而全身颤抖，以及他竟能感受到自己在颤抖。

肌肉最轻微的收缩也像是被带电的鞭子抽打全身，他在冷硬的地面上哆嗦成一团。一个男人，已经在他身边蹲守了好一会，正安静而耐心地注视着他，从剧烈的痛苦中恢复了一点思考能力时，他才意识到方才的雷鸣就是男人的呼吸声。

而他的耳膜还未从痛楚中恢复过来。男人的声音听上去锐利又扭曲，即使他正在用比记忆中更温柔得多的语气与他说话。

他说：“你为什么不接电话，巴克？”


End file.
